


5 Times Tony Notices Peter's Age Play Habits +1 Time He Discovers Peter's a Little

by kianisabitch



Series: Lonely Dad Clint, Age Regressing Peter and Helicopter Parent Tony [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Coping, Cute Peter Parker, Diapers, Feminine Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Little Peter, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Fixation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Boy, Potty Dance, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Thumb-sucking, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianisabitch/pseuds/kianisabitch
Summary: Tony glances up at the boy from where he is working on a new type of nano tech for his Iron Man suit. Peter is sitting criss cross applesauce on the floor. One elbow is on his left knee, his head resting lazily in his palm, and the other hand is rolling a ragged tennis ball towards DUM-E. The robot is playfully rolling the ball back and every time it gently hit his knee the boy would giggle softly and sweetly. Peter had his middle two fingers resting in his mouth and when he giggled spit would drip from the fingers onto his lap.ORTony starts picking up on Peter's little habits (sucking his thumb, having accidents, taking naps, sleeping with a stuffed animal, etc.) and he is both confused and wants to show affection to Peter.





	1. thumb-sucking

**Author's Note:**

> This could hypothetically be read alone with the knowledge that Clint and Peter have a non sexual age play dynamic that Tony is about to discover, but reading the other fics first may help !!

Every time Tony see’s Peter, which is pretty much every second of every day, he swears the boy has an object in his mouth. The boy is always sucking on things, hard candy and pen caps and lollipops and the corner of his fingers, to the point where Tony wonders if he has some sort of an oral fixation. He never points it out, scared that he would embarrass the kid, but he takes note of the habit whenever he witnesses it. 

It starts out slowly and inconspicuously, only getting far worse when Peter moves into the tower after his Aunt passed away. Peter always has a bag of jolly ranchers in his backpack and Tony often witnesses him popping piece of candy after piece of candy into his mouth, sucking at the colorful sugar until they melt. Sometimes he chews on them and those are the moments Tony wants to dive at the boy and confiscate the candy, while chastising him for ruining his teeth. He fleetingly wonders when he became domestic and parental enough to care about the boy ruining his teeth, but he still tries to replace the candy with blueberries next time he spends time with the kid in the lab. Peter is initially unhappy with this development, but then spends over an hour rolling the tart berries around his mouth and squishing them with his teeth and tongue. 

After the candy problem, comes the pen caps and Tony affectionately teases the boy whenever he sees the tops of chewed up pen caps sprawled on the surface of bench or table in the lab and on the countertop in the kitchen. Every time Tony looks over, the boy is biting and chewing and sucking and once again Tony finds himself wondering if the boy is ruining his teeth. 

He is almost happy when he catches Peter with the tip of his pointer finger in his mouth, one morning after Peter had spent the evening with Clint (who surprisingly seems really good for the kid), because fingers don’t cause damage to teeth. And then the man really feels like the father of a toddler. It is so undeniably a dad thing to prefer your kid sucking on fingers than pen caps and candies and Tony feels like a domestic mush at this development. 

Sometimes when they are in the lab and he catches Peter biting pen caps or licking giant lollipops that scrape the top of the boy’s mouth and cause his teeth to rot, he teasingly tells the boy to suck on his fingers instead. Peter always blushes bright red when the man suggests that alternative, but he never protests. Tony often wonders why the boy doesn’t protest being treated like a child, but Peter is soft and so young and he can’t help but thinking that Peter must be a tad bit emotionally stunted. 

Peter had gone through a laundry list of trauma in his short life span and losing his aunt had clearly been the last straw. He had been fragile ever since the woman had passed and Tony often felt like he was walking on eggshells around the boy, or like he has to treat Peter like glass in order to not break him completely. He refuses to do anything to further harm the boy and he is there to love and cherish and protect and never to harm. Peter is too precious and adorable and perfect to harm. 

Tony glances up at the boy from where he is working on a new type of nano tech for his Iron Man suit. Peter is sitting criss cross applesauce on the floor. One elbow is on his left knee, his head resting lazily in his palm, and the other hand is rolling a ragged tennis ball towards DUM-E. The robot is playfully rolling the ball back and every time it gently hit his knee the boy would giggle softly and sweetly. Peter had his middle two fingers resting in his mouth and when he giggled spit would drip from the fingers onto his lap. 

It’s slightly unsanitary, DUM-E isn’t a particularly clean robot, and Tony wants to grab the boy’s grimy hands and disinfect them before they returned to his mouth. But he doesn’t want to disturb the adorable boy from his game of catch and Peter had super healing anyways, so he’s sure a few germs wouldn’t kill the boy. 

Peter claps his hands together when the ball rolls to him once more and when he returns his fingers to his mouth it is in a way that surprises Tony. When he glances over again Peter’s entire thumb is in his mouth. He is sucking methodically, like his entire life depends on it. The boy’s head bobs up and down at the rhythmic sucking and Peter strangely wants to reach forward and run his hands through Peter’s soft brown curls. 

There is something so endearing and young and helpless about how Peter appears while sucking and it simultaneously fills Tony’s heart with joy, while still confusing him. He wonders if it’s normal for a 15 year old to suck their thumb. He hasn’t ever seen one suck their thumbs, but Tony hasn’t been a teenager in a very long time and it’s not like he’s in on the hip teenager things nowadays. For all he knows, sucking your thumb could be in. 

Tony shakes his head, chuckling softly to himself. He doubts sucking your thumb is actually in. Peter is probably just tired and he’s always had an oral fixation anyways so it’s not like the thought of Peter being obsessed with having things in his mouth is brand new.    
  


Peter’s head snapped up from where he was staring at the ball when he hears the chuckle and he drops the thumb from his mouth so quickly Tony wonders if it was ever there in the first place. He looks confused and soft and young and Tony drops the screwdriver in his hand onto the table with a soft, metallic clatter. 

He slowly walks over to Peter, knowing that the boy hates to be surprised by sudden movements. Tony drops his body onto the ground next to the small boy and for a second he thinks that Peter may flinch away or get up and leave. 

But Peter simply looks at him with bright eyes and then the boy is tentatively placing his thumb back into his mouth. Tony is beyond confused, because why would the teenager be sucking his thumb even after his mentor caught him?

But he doesn’t comment on it and he instead places an arm over Peter’s shoulders, pulling the boy into his side. Peter nestles into his mentor’s warm skin and Tony focuses only on the sound of Peter’s heartbeat and the feeling of every inhale and exhale the boy takes. It comforts him to know that the kid his here with him. They have both been through so much in life and it makes him happy to know that he is not alone. He has Peter and that’s all that matters. 

Tony leans down and presses a soft kiss to Peter’s head, smiling at the shudder that passes through the boy’s skin. It makes him feel loved and complete and he wants to feel this way all the time. 

He can feel Peter sucking rhythmically and he counts the beats in between every suck. He is still confused, but the feeling of the boy in his arms makes the confusion melt away and he is left with only the warmth. 

He recognizes that someday he will probably have to unpack why the boy sucks his thumb. It may be an innocent part of his oral fixation, but if it is based in any sort of trauma- Tony feels responsibility to know and take care of the boy. There is something so undeniably infantile and somewhat concerned about the new habit, that Tony wonders if it is even responsible for him to ignore it. But he doesn’t want to embarrass the boy and the moment is sweet innocent and it’s easy to ignore the thumb sucking and explain it away as one of the kids eccentric behaviors. 

Peter nuzzled against him like a cat, forcing Tony to lift his chin and let the boy occupy the space between his chin and collarbones. He is warm and heavy and Tony feels his eyes flutter shut as he listens to this heartbeat and the soft sucking sound. Peter is his everything and he loves this boy more than he loves anyone else in this entire world. He wouldn’t trade the kid, his kid, for anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhh y'all this is code red: TONY IS GOING TO FIGURE IT OUT. I have so much planned for this fic and then I have the next two also planned and I am pumped as all heck !!
> 
> Leave a comment, they make me happy !!


	2. crackle the crocodile

Tony quickly accepts the thumb sucking as simply a part of life with Peter. It confuses him at first but he loves Peter, it feels strange to love someone as young and gentle and perfect as Peter, and he will accept every single part and facet of his kid.

Peter spends a lot of time crying over his Aunt and a slew of shitty things in his past. The boy has bags under his perpetually red rimmed eyes that look like violets growing under his skin and whenever he cries his thumb finds its way into his mouth. The combination of the tears and soft messy hair and thumb sucking makes Peter look like a small child and Tony wants nothing more than to scoop him up into a hug and cradle him to his chest. He loves Peter, god he loves his kid so much, and can deal with a little infantile thumb sucking. 

However, he learns that the thumb sucking is only the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Peter’s childish behavior. Seemingly overnight a stuffed crocodile appears and Peter never lets go of the damn thing. 

The crocodile is propped up on the counter when Tony slides a plate of scrambled eggs towards Peter, it’s next to him on the couch when he watches TV, he swears he sees Peter bringing it to the bathroom with him and he even caught Peter sleeping with it on the couch one day. One arm was cuddled around the stuffed toy, while the other had his thumb half inside his open mouth. 

It confuses Tony greatly. He doesn’t understand what is so important about the stuffed animal and when he sees Peter crying, thumb in mouth and crocodile tucked against his chest, he feels like he is watching a little boy trapped in a teenagers body. One day he even finds himself treating Peter like a far smaller child than he is and it scares him that neither of them seem to mind the treatment. 

“Hey kiddo,” Tony nearly cooed at the child. “You’re going to have to unhand the crocodile if you want to help with the pancakes, because something tells me the croc is flammable.”

Peter stared at him from where he was sitting at the counter. He had promised earlier that the boy could help him with the pancakes and Peter was excited, it truly doesn’t make sense that the boy looks like he’s about to cry. 

“What does flammable mean?” He asks innocently and wow, that should be the first sign that something is wrong. Peter is a fifteen year old genius, he should know what the word flammable means. 

“It means the crocodile may light on fire.” Tony responds regardless, not wanting the boy to be confused. 

“Oh.” Peter replies simply. The boy’s lip quavers and then there are tears falling down his pale face and his thumb is already in his mouth. 

Tony wants to scream out in confusion. Why is Peter crying because he has to unhand a stuffed crocodile? It doesn’t make sense to him. Nothing about Peter makes sense right now. 

Tony sighs, he isn’t even sure he trusts his kid around fire right now anyways. Peter resembles a toddler and he certainly wouldn’t let a three year old near an open flame, so maybe he shouldn’t let Peter near it either. Tony probably shouldn’t be comparing Peter to a three year old, but when he looks over at the crying boy, thumb in mouth and stuffed animal and all, well it’s easy to compare the boy to a toddler. 

“Alrighty then,” Tony claps his hands together, smearing pancake batter over his callouses. “You can sit and cuddle the crocodile and I’ll make the pancakes instead.”

Peter looks like he is going to complain, but doesn’t have it in him. Tony is glad the boy doesn't want to fight, because he doesn’t want to explain why he doesn’t want Peter near the fire. It’s weird to compare your fifteen year old to a three year old and he doesn’t want to scare him away.

“Ok…” Peter chews his thumb softly as he stares at Tony with intense eyes.

The griddle sizzles as Tony pours about half a cup of batter onto the burning hot surface. He adds a handful of chocolate chips to the sizzling batter followed by a larger handful of blueberries, as he asks Peter a silly question. “So what’s the crocodiles name?”   
  


Peter bites his thumb slightly harder and Tony wants to grab the boy’s hand and stop from hurting himself. He hates when Peter hurts himself in any way. It makes him feel helpless, like he is spiraling and out of control and Tony wants nothing more than to protect Peter. 

He continues to wonder how he got this parental. He feels like Peter somehow found the key to his cold heart, opened it, crawled in and made himself at home in there. He’s in control of Tony’s heart strings and Tony is willing to do anything to make him happy. 

“How about Crackle?” Peter asks around the thumb in his mouth, “Like the dragon from Sofia the First!” He adds more excitedly. 

Tony has no idea what Sofia the First is. It kind of sounds like some sort of princess for little girls, but that only makes him feel more confused. However he doesn’t care if he gets the reference or not, because he simply wants to make Peter happy. 

‘That sounds like a great name kid!” He smiles, flipping a stack of pancakes off of the griddle and onto a plate in front of Peter. 

He pours a generous amount of syrup onto the plate and watches the kid with a soft smile. Within a minute the boy and Crackle the crocodile are both covered in sticky syrup and Tony wants to pin the kid down and scrub him with a warm washcloth while popping the stuffed animal in the wash. 

Tony shakes his head, confused. He doesn't understand how he got this parental and he really doesn’t understand why Peter shares mannerisms with the vast majority of toddlers in the world. But he doesn’t have time to be confused and he focuses only on the affection and unwavering love he has for the perfect kid in front of. Thumb sucking and stuffed animal loving and covered in syrup and all, Peter Parker is the light of Tony’s light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is literally my new favorite thing, like I can't get over what a cutie Peter is and I just want to give him a hug. I've been going through a ton emotionally and psychically recently and I lets be real- writing little!Peter and reading your comments and sharing my fics with y'all is the only thing that's making me happy right now. So ya if anyone wants to talk ever hit me up on tumblr my username is also kianisabitch cause I am self deprecating and have no creativity *finger guns*
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment because I'm addicted to feedback and people simply gushing about how adorable our boy is !!!


	3. wet pants and hugs

In retrospect, Tony should have seen the situation he is currently caught in 10 miles away. It certainly was written out in every strange action the kid has had for weeks. Tony is intuitive and smart, a genius for the record, and he should have been able to pick up on these things before it had gotten this far.

But Tony knows he is not the best when it comes to his socialization and sometimes he misses social cues like they are puzzle pieces that simply disappeared on him. He tries his hardest to get it, but sometimes it’s hard and he feels like he is drowning in missed childhood experiences and memories of shitty parents and he wants to collapse into a pool of mushy nothingness and never have to function again. 

Often, he doesn’t even try when it comes to other people and he secludes himself away, isolating himself from others and focusing only on himself. Tony is bad at self care however and sometimes locking himself away is the most destructive thing he can possibly do to himself. He is bad with people and that’s that and he stopped expecting things from people, because then he can control the disappointment that seeps into his veins like poison when someone lets him down. 

But Peter is the one and only exception to that rule. Tony would do anything for Peter, for his kid, and the brat sure seemed to know it. Puppy dog eyes and pouts definitely were the way to Tony’s heart and only in his mid-forties, after somehow acquiring a literal child, did the man learn it. 

Tony sighs, while he pinches the bridge of his nose to bring him back to the present from the cloud of his rambling thoughts. He still wishes the only weird behaviors the kid had were the thumb sucking and attachment issues with a stuffed crocodile; because god, the man is not ready to deal with a hysterically crying 15 year old who just wet his pants like a toddler. In fact, he wants to run away and hide and never have to deal with the scariness of responsibility and taking care of a real, tangible child ever again. 

But the way Peter is staring at him through big, glassy, red rimmed eyes makes him want to take care of the kid, despite the smell of urine and pitter-patter of it dripping from the boy’s soaked pajama bottoms onto the floor of the kitchen and the way his heart feels like it’s beating out of it’s chest. 

“Ummm” Tony drew out the word, as if it is possible that he’s simply imagining the entire situation and maybe if he wishes enough it’ll go back to normal. Peter will have dry pants and won’t be slipping his thumb into his mouth after he wet his pants from waiting too long to go to the bathroom. His kid will be a normal teen once again, instead of the image of an overgrown toddler who needs to be protected at all costs. 

But Peter is still a mess when he is finished drawing out the word and no amount of wishing will make the situation normal again. The boy’s lips are quirked down in a giant frown, tears running down his face and dripping down the slope of his chin. He is wearing a large shirt, one of Clint’s worn out graphic tees (which is really quite strange in Tony’s opinion), and the bottom of the fabric is stuck to his wet groin. The boy’s sweatpants are clinging to his skinny, shaking legs and Tony is a tiny bit grossed out by scent and appearance of the pee, but mostly wants to scoop the boy up into a hug and never let go ever again. He wants to hug him and rock him and promise that he’s never going to be hurt ever. He wants to always have the boy’s stuffed crocodile on hand and help him not have accidents and feel happy and young and Tony is beyond confused. 

Tony shakes his head once to physically get rid of the feelings of confusion before he reaches his arms forward, pulling the boy into a bone crushing hug. The boy’s wet legs connected with his thighs and Tony scrunched up his nose slightly, before sighing. It’s a little gross to think about, but he loves the boy and it’s a father’s job to be covered in gross bodily fluids anyways. 

“I should’ve reminded you to stop and go to the bathroom…” He says tentatively, not sure how to respond to the boy’s teary eyes and shaking and not sure whether he truly should have had to remind a 15 year old to go to the bathroom. It seems out of the realm of responsibility for a parent of a child this old, but Tony sometimes didn’t pick up on things like this. 

But when he glances down at the boy in his arms, he can’t help but see the boy as far younger than he is and it confuses him. Peter is a 15 year old and not a small child; but this poor boy in his arms is so soft and sweet and young and Tony wants nothing but to protect him. 

“I’m sorry for having an accident pa-” Peter cut his words off like he was being electrocuted and Tony wants to, needs to, press him for more information. But then there are more tears in Peter’s eyes and he decides to leave it be for now, in favor of comforting the kid. 

“I know it was an accident, sweetheart, and I’m not mad at you.” The words seem to come to him like they are preprogrammed in some mystery part of his brain reserved for parental thoughts. “I know that I should have reminded you and that’s my fault.”

Peter whines, nestling his tear stained face in the crook of Tony’s neck, making the man chuckle. “I’m not mad, but I do want to get you all cleaned up and into new jammies.”

Peter’s arms circled around Tony’s neck like he’s a perfect, tiny, baby koala bear. “Don’t wanna.” The boy pouted and wow, Tony is so confused. But he knows that it is his job to take care of the boy in his arms. 

“You have to change, sweetheart.” Tony told the small boy in his arms,” And then we can watch a movie and cuddle.”

Peter sighs so loudly his breath hit the bare skin of Tony’s neck and he shivered in response. The man is not sure what he expects the kid to say, but it certainly isn’t what the boy says next. “I’ll only change if we watch Cinderella.”

Tony wants to scream, why the heck does his kids want to watch a movie for little girls? But he doesn't scream and only chuckled softly and smiles at the kid. “Alrighty, sweetie. How about you go get you all nice and clean and then we can watch Cinderella.”

Peter nods his head once, before dislodging himself from the man. He opens his mouth as if to ask Tony for help, but then shakes his head once. 

“Alright, I’m gonna go get changed.” Peter says so softly and sweetly that Tony wants to hug him again. But before he can, the boy turns to leave and then he is gone and Tony is left only with confusion and a warm pit of parental love in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic literally owns my soul, like I can't wait for papa tony and daddy clint with toddler Peter being all cute and fuzzy :D
> 
> Leave a comment, they make me feel warm and fuzzy!
> 
> (Also hey, I'm a mod on a 18+ discord server for all things marvel and age play and it's a bop so come join us if you want : https://discordapp.com/invite/GYfhPJZ )


End file.
